


RenFC

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [31]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Ren has a crappy day, but Tfc always knows how to cheer him up.





	RenFC

"Wait, you only get water from regular ice? That makes so much sense!" Ren face palmed.

"Well yeah, you fool!" Iskall laughed, throwing the ice into an open shulker box. "How much packed ice have you wasted in the past three seasons?"

"None of your business?" Ren grinned sheepishly.

"Ha! Well, enjoy the _regular_ ice, my guy." Iskall tossed the box of ice to Ren, chuckling.

"Thanks Iskall..." Ren flew off quickly. He instantly dived into the stock exchange, where he knew Doc was working at the moment.

"Doc, can I talk?" Ren burst into the office.

"Uh, sure Ren." Doc didn't look up from his stack of paperwork.

"Thanks." Ren sat on the floor, throwing his shulker box in the corner. "So, Iskall."

"Mmm hmm..."

"He treats me like such a derp! Like, I know that I am a derp, but Iskall isn't! So when he teases me, it's just hurtful! I know we're friends, and he doesn't mean it, but he's not the only hermit that does it. I mean-"

"Yeah..."

"Are you even listening?" Ren stood up, and Doc didn't acknowledge him. "You're not!"

"What was that, Ren?"

"Never mind.." Ren snatched his shulker box and stalked out. He decided to stop by the base; maybe False would be around.

"Hey Ren!" False waved as she passed Ren at the entrance.

"Hey! You'll never believe this!"

False giggled. "You mean the thing with the ice? Iskall texted me. Classic Rendog!"

"Fine, fine. I didn't want to tell you my woes anyway." Ren rolled his eyes.

"No, go ahead! Tell me your woes," False giggled.

"No, no. It's fine, really. I need to head out anyway." Ren took to the sky quickly, avoiding eye contact.

He soared high, gently gliding over the shopping district to blow off steam. He grumbled, glaring at every hermit he saw walking far below. After flying for around an hour, he decided it was time to land when the holes in his elytra snapped loudly in the wind. He stumbled as his elytra fully broke, landing on the back lawn of Sahara.

"What ho." Tfc caught his attention and saluted casually as he ducked into his vault. Ren lit up, running in after him.

"Rough day?" Tfc called over his shoulder without slowing his stride.

"I guess. It sounds like you had a good day?" Ren settled in the corner of the room.

"Not bad. I visited three shops without getting a migraine."

"Heck yeah my dude! I'm glad you're getting better!"

"Thanks. Now, what's wrong with you?"

Ren sighed. "Meh, nothin new. Iskall and False teased me, because I didn't know you needed regular ice to get water."

"Huh, I didn't know that."

"I know, right? I wasted so much packed ice, haha!"

"What are you using the ice for?"

"Funny you ask! IIIIImmmmm not sure." Ren admitted bashfully.

"You could build an iceberg?"

"Nah, Zed already did that."

"Really? I haven't seen it."

Ren's eyes lit up. "It's really cool! It's made of glass and he's got fish and dolphins and a polar bear, too!" In his excitement, his shulker box flew out of his hands, tumbling to a stop at Tfc's feet.

Tin grinned, scooping the box onto his foot. He bounced it on his knee, up to his shoulder, then kicked it back to Ren, who caught it.

"Woah..."

"I played a lot of soccer back in the day." Tfc winked.

"Dude, that's so cool! Show me again, I wanna try!" Ren hopped to his feet, tossing the box back to Tin.

Tin kicked the box aside. "If we're doing this, we're doing it for real." He pulled a heart of the sea out of a chest. "Let's go."

Ren and Tin stood across the park from each other, the doorways leading into other rooms marking their goals.

Tfc kicked off first, instantly scoring a goal. Undeterred, Ren kicked off the second round, and Tin easily slipped past him, scoring again. Three more rounds, and Tfc won every point.

"Gah, you're so good! How?" Ren sighed, catching his breath.

"Years of playing on a professional team. Let me show you." Tin dribbled over to Ren, slowly walking him through the proper technique.

Three hours later, the score was nearly tied, with Tin fighting to hold his lead, panting hard. "You picked this up fast."

"Yeah?"

"You know, you're not a derp at all. Have you considered that you have some social anxiety?"

Ren froze, letting the ball roll past him. He stared at the ground, almost like he could bore a hole through bedrock. "I guess I hadn't thought of that. Can social anxiety do that? Make it hard to think about obvious stuff?"

"For you, maybe. It's different for everyone."

Ren sat down slowly. He rested his head in his hands, moving in slow motion. "...anxiety..?"

Tin crouched down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Ren. It's just an all encompassing term. You might not even have it, it was just a thought."

Ren didn't respond. Maybe he did have anxiety? But he wasn't nervous around people, he just forgot basic world mechanics! That's different, right? It can't be anxiety...

"No, you're right. Maybe I do. Do we have a psychiatrist on the server? Maybe I can talk to them." Ren smiled slightly. "Now I can prove to Iskall that it's not my fault I'm a derp!"

"Well, we all support you, whether you're a derp or not. Now, do you wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Huh? Is it night already?" Ren sat up, stretching.

"Yep. Almost midnight." Tfc displayed his clock.

"I'd hate to bother you more.."

"No bother. I've still got your bed from last time."

"Oh man. I'm gonna be sooo sore in the morning," Ren laughed and stood, stretching.

"Yeah, I haven't played like that in years. We probably ruined this heart of the sea." Tin stood up, tossing the sphere into a chest roughly. "Oh well."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Tfc cleaned up the messy room, and Ren mended his elytra by hand. It was past midnight before the pair fell asleep, passing out mid-conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Listennnn I want a Tfc/Ren collab, I feel like they’d have a cool dynamic 👏👏 Also my fav boys yes please


End file.
